


Under my umbrella

by LazyCreator



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyCreator/pseuds/LazyCreator
Summary: – Что тут вообще происходит?– Так это, Питер у нас теперь каждую субботу выступает.– А по понедельникам на утренниках?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Kudos: 3





	1. Singing in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Просто зарисовки по большому счету. Без томных описаний чувств и объяснений влюблённости. Никаких философских размышлений, как часто бывает и в жизни. Мы не фанатки Толстого. Все между строк. Я художник, я не вижу. 
> 
> Очень много музыки и культурных отсылок. Но можете на них забить, наверное.
> 
> Вдохновлено комиксами ТМ.

Уэйд привык сидеть в баре Хорька после заданий. Джек не держал лучшего алкоголя, у него не собирались лучшие люди Нью-Йорка, но что-то было в баре Хаммера особенное. То ли то, что здесь могли легко покалечить и убить, то ли то, что собравшиеся были неповторимы. Мимо как раз прошел бородатый здоровяк, едва не задев плечом хрупкую с виду девушку. Но все же не задев. Драка не завязалась, развлечься было решительно никак. Сестра Маргарэт, обычно щедрая на хорошие драки, сегодня не могла ничего предложить.

— Ну и скукотища у тебя тут, — допивая коктейль из виски и амаретто, сказал Уилсон.

— Ну и нахуй ты тогда сюда пришел? — Джек уже наливал новый коктейль.

— Как же, халявное бухло, — Уилсон взял из рук Хорька чужой коктейль и сделал глоток, разворачиваясь в сторону зала.

— Уэйд, я тебя на счетчик поставлю, — но Уилсон уже даже не смотрел в сторону старого друга. Его внимание привлекло то, чего он не заметил, когда входил в бар: с момента его прошлого задания установили небольшую, но неплохо оборудованную сцену, особенно ярко подсвечивающуюся синим цветом. Наемник так бы и не заметил ее, если бы его не привлек свист в зале.

На сцену вышел еще совсем пацан, судя по телосложению, в пиджаке больше его самого размера на два точно и шляпе, и начал танцевать под старую песню из пятидесятых. Юноша повторял движения Джина Келли, крутил зонт и ловко переставлял ноги. Его лица не было видно из-за шляпы, но даже она не могла скрыть хитрой улыбки.

— Что за хуйня тут вообще происходит? — Уэйд обрел дар речи как раз в тот момент, когда мальчишка начал танцевать у фонарного столба.

— Так это, Питер у нас теперь каждую субботу выступает, — Джек явно был больше заинтересован в стакане, в который накидывал лед.

— А по понедельникам на утренниках? — Уилсон, конечно, многое видел, все понимал. Но работающих в зале подростков не одобрял.

— Питер совершеннолетний, не парься, — Уэйд уже открыл рот, но его снова отвлекла сцена. Музыка сменилась и декорации раздвинулись. На сцену вышел тот же, но одновременно с тем совсем другой юноша.

Уэйд, едва дыша, наблюдал за тем, как на сцене под песню Рианны танцевал человек в кожаном костюме. Короткие шорты, черный корсет и полупрозрачные колготки завораживали. Отвлекали от остального мира и ярко-красные губы. И ведь это он только вышел.

Питер начал танцевать с зонтом, и Уэйд поймал себя на мысли, что юноша не такой хрупкий, каким мог показаться в начале. У него определенно было спортивное телосложение, которое выдавали широкие плечи и подкачанные руки, натренированные жилистые ноги. Невольно Уилсон сравнил его с девушками в подтанцовке, но отвлечься надолго не мог. Питер изгибался и подмигивал явно всем, собравшимся в баре, но Уилсону казалось, что только ему одному.

До этого вечера Уэйд считал, что использовать воду в танце — низко, ведь после «Шага вперед» все знали, что это эффектно, а потому не так заботились о самом танце. Но почему-то от почти акробатических трюков у наемника перехватило дыхание.

Сцена заискрилась, и Питер танцевал уже практически на коленях. В горле Уэйда ощутимо пересохло. Но, к счастью или нет, номер закончился и дал возможность вспомнить, что Уилсон вообще-то еще держит в руках коктейль.

— Хаммер, ты теперь мой злейший враг. Если у меня к утру из головы не выйдет эта песня, я тебя побью, — Питер уже успел поклониться головорезам в зале. Свет выключился, и силуэт быстро исчез где-то за декорациями.

_*_

_Джин Келли - актер из мюзикла "Поющие под дождем", чей танец повторял Холланд под Singing in the rain. Ну а с Рианной и ее песней вряд ли надо знакомить._


	2. Ay, arriba arriba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arriba arriba - в переводе "вставай, поднимайся"

Питер был бесконечно счастлив. Теперь он был под крылом Старка, а значит, больше никаких танцев по субботам. Конечно, танцевать Паркер очень любил, но вот чувствовать на себе все недобрые взгляды посетителей бара и опасаться каждого из них — малоприятное занятие.

К его счастью, проблем не возникло никаких. На его место нашли приятную девушку Ванессу, ему выплатили все деньги за последние шесть месяцев, а самое важное — никто ничего не узнал, даже мистер Старк.

Теперь можно было более-менее спокойно работать под прикрытием. Только вот работы не было.

Питер сидел на одной из крыш в мексиканском районе. Из забегаловки внизу доносились звуки _La Bamba_. Питер доедал буррито и двигал плечами в такт. Держа в руке скомканную бумагу, он встал и начал двигаться. Получалась хаотичная румба или сальса, Питер и сам не знал. Но ноги, руки и бедра двигались самостоятельно, по наитию.

— Пресвятые чимичанги, я узнаю эти движения. Неплохо двигаешься, Паучок, но с зонтом было бы лучше, — Паркер едва удержался, чтобы не подскочить от неожиданности. Но он все равно инстинктивно сжал руки сильнее и резко развернулся, слегка сгибая колени, готовясь к чему угодно.

— Ой, да ладно, не парься, — Дэдпул в красно-черном костюме сел около выхода с крыши, развернул буррито и, поколебавшись мгновение, снял маску, принимаясь за еду.

— Чт- Что за зонт? — Питер выпрямился, но все же сделал шаг назад. Он не чувствовал от Дэдпула угрозы, но ведь его репутация говорила сама за себя.

— Мм? А, да так, просто, — толком не пережевав, сказал наемник и начал мычать себе под нос мотив песни Рианны. Сердце Питера стало звучать так громко, что сложно было разобрать не то что звуки города, но даже мелодию _La Bamba_ внизу.

— Откуда ты-?

— Не волнуйся, Паучок. Я просто мимо проходил. Никому не скажу, клянусь всеми буррито в мире, — и почему-то Питер поверил ему. Легкие вновь наполнились воздухом. А может ему просто хотелось верить. — Значит _La Bamba_? Но это же некачественный кавер. Лучшая версия все еще принадлежит Ричи Валенсу.

— Да ла-а-адно тебе. Он хорош, но _Los Lobos_ звучат лучше, — Питер сел рядом с наемником. И сам не понял, в какой конкретно момент его так увлек голос мужчины, что Паркер совсем забыл о времени.


	3. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Под знаком * перевод строчки из песни Рианны Umbrella
> 
> Изначально часть была написана 24 июня 2019...

В Нью-Йорке не бывает тихо. Паркер это прекрасно знал и обычно любил. Но сейчас ему хотелось запереться в комнате, отгородиться от мира, не слышать и не видеть ровным счетом ничего. На душе скребли кошки.

Прошло уже три года после битвы с Таносом. Весь город праздновал этот день — с невероятными размахами, каждый раз радуясь как в первый. Но Питер каждый год ходил темнее тучи. И, видимо, именно он уже третий год подряд нагонял дождь.

Но дождь никогда не мешал Паркеру. Он промокал насквозь, а потом мог заболеть на неделю, но все равно сидел в парке прямо напротив того места, где когда-то приземлились приспешники Таноса.

— Привет, Пит, — Уэйд присел рядом, одетый, как всегда, в очень закрытую одежду. С прошлого года Уилсон присоединился к компании поминавших Тони Старка и ради Питера появлялся исключительно в черных толстовках. — _Ты можешь постоять под моим зонтом_ *. Лицо Паркера изломала улыбка. Кривая улыбка, выдавленная через боль, но искренняя. Раздался тихий смешок. За ним последовал негромкий смех. Питер вдруг почувствовал, будто со дня работы в баре Хаммера прошло не четыре года, а четыре часа. И все казалось нереальным. Все казалось сном.

Но вот они, Уэйд Уилсон и Питер Паркер, сидят в центральном парке под широким зонтом, а где-то вдалеке играет _Avenue of Hope_. И все это вполне реально.

***

Уэйд когда-то думал, что раз он многое повидал, он все понимал. Но прошло уже четыре года с момента встречи с Паркером, а он до сих пор не мог его понять. Питер казался загадкой, чем-то нереальным. Сначала Паркер казался слишком щуплым мальчиком, для которого просто не существует костюма, который бы не был ему велик. В тот же день это впечатление разрушилось и перед ним предстал развратный Питер, который знал, как нужно двигаться. И таким Уэйд и видел его еще полгода.

А потом оказалось, что Питер — храбрец, защищающий город, но танцующий под старую смешную песню и поедающий буррито на крыше. С таким Паркером хотелось именно дружить. И только иногда немного большего.

И вот он сидит рядом и кажется самым беспомощным и сломанным мальчиком на свете, поэтому Уилсон чуть приобнимает его за плечи. Питеру не нужна защита, но его хочется защищать. Уэйду никогда его не понять.


	4. Lil' Red Riding Hood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Есть прекрасная песня, Lil' Red Riding Hood. Про большие глаза и чувственные губы. Исполнений много, поэтому ничего конкретного рекомендовать не буду.
> 
> */What big eyes you have,  
> The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad.  
> So just to see that you don't get chased  
> I think I ought to walk with you for a ways.  
> What full lips you have.  
> They're sure to lure someone bad/

Хорек обычно не проводил в своем баре вечеринок — все же там собирались не самые мирные посетители. Но сегодня они были близки к смерти как никогда до этого, поэтому разгром сестры Маргарэт казался пустяком.

— Часто они так? — брюнетка с большими глазами широко улыбалась и смотрела в зал. Джек заставил себя отвести взгляд, но пожалел об этом. На сцене танцевали Питер в слишком коротком красном платье, чем-то похожем на костюм для песни Рианны, белых чулках и красных лаковых туфлях с Уэйдом без футболки, впервые обнажившим себя перед публикой. Кажется, они изображали оборотня и красную шапочку. И если Паркер танцевал прекрасно, даже если и путался в ногах из-за алкоголя, то Уилсон просто хаотично дергался под музыку.

— Этот кинк у нас почти каждую субботу на сцене.

— Ты про который? Тут явно целый букет.

— Про все сразу.

Под строки про большие глаза Уэйд и Питер начали приближаться друг к другу и тут же отдаляться.

***

Стояла ночь. Питер шел в плаще поверх своего сценического костюма и хохотал с того, как неумело и хрипло Уэйд поет про красную шапочку. Но все равно подпевал и шел близко, практически соприкасаясь с наёмником руками.

— _You're everything that a big bad wolf could want_ *, — голос Уилсона стал совсем хриплым. Уэйд крепко схватил Питера за руку, останавливая. В напряженной тишине, они смотрели в глаза друг друга, не решаясь произнести ни слова пару мгновений.

— _Какие большие у тебя глаза. Такие глаза, которые сводят волков с ума_ , — полушепотом произнес Уэйд, приближаясь к юноше и подталкивая его к стене. И глаза парня действительно казались еще больше из-за удивления, но почему-то не было привычной растерянности. Только доля озорства. Уилсон провел рукой по лицу Пита, лишь краем глаза подмечая, что тот не стоит на земле, а уже успел закрепиться на стене, согнув ноги.

— _Какие сочные у тебя губы. Наверняка, они соблазняют кого-то плохого_ , — Питер обхватил шею Уэйда руками и прижался сильнее. Чужое дыхание обжигало, но они медлили. Не выдержал, на удивление Уилсона, Питер. Он приблизился первым, касаясь чужих губ трепетно, но настойчиво. Уэйд свободную руку положил на ногу Пита, поддевая белое кружево чулок.

— Счастливого Хэллоуина, Уэйд, — в перерыве между поцелуями тихо выдохнул Питер.

— Ох, ну знаешь, мы можем, конечно, пойти собирать конфеты, если захочешь, только скажи. Но взрослые дяди празднуют такие дни дома, наслаждаются всем самым сладким самостоятельно, — протараторил Уэйд, взглядом сверля короткую кожаную юбку, уже достаточно задравшуюся.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, мы забыли дома зонт. Пойдем, захватим.


End file.
